Car Jacked
by CaptainBecker
Summary: Smithy has a very bad morning with unexpected twists  Very Smithy centric
1. Chapter 1

_Yeah I don't own anything here, if I did it wouldn't have finished *sob*_

_Anyway enjoy I can write more if people like this instalment, this bit may seem a bit odd._

CAR JACKED

'Ben, get him,' Mel yelled after her fellow PC.

'I'm trying,' he shouted back. He was chasing after a suspect in white trackies and a baseball cap firmly shoved on his head. Ben had no idea as to what the guy had done as he had joined in the chase later than his colleagues having been busy elsewhere. He rather hoped Mel would tell him over the radio when she had regained her breath.

The guy in front of him skirted round the edge of the pond whilst Ben hurdled a duck. As he reached the gate to the park he stopped the suspect was nowhere to be seen instead the entire road was taken up with stationary traffic. Unbeknownst to him the suspect had crossed the road, slipping in between cars and was now headed in the other direction.

Meanwhile Inspector Smith was having a bad morning. He'd had to cover a shift the night before as Sun Hill was understaffed with many officers off with the flu. Then with a few hours sleep he'd woken up to realise there was no bread for his toast and that the milk had gone off. Smithy had decided to head to his local supermarket on the way to Sun Hill and grab some breakfast bars but that plan was rapidly going downhill. He was stuck in motionless traffic, at this rate he'd have to grab some fruit from the canteen and get stuck into his work. The Super wouldn't be happy if he was missing for too long what with so much of the relief off already.

The sudden movement in the car next to him pulled him out of his reverie. Some guy in a white trackie was trying to get into the front passenger seat. The female driver was having none of it. Smithy looked around; no-one seemed to have noticed. He turned off the engine and climbed out of his car.

'Oy mate what are you doing, get out!'

'Just shut the fuck up, piss off.' The guy gesticulated angrily towards Smithy.

Smithy didn't move but gestured to the woman to get herself out of the car. He figured this way at least there'd be a car between her and the angry man. However the man was having none of it, a kid started to get out of the back of the car as the man pointed his pocket at Smithy. The pocket had a bulky outline, almost as if it contained a...gun?

'I said piss off,' he then noticed the cop standing on the other side of the road.

'Right, get in the car, you,' he pointed at Smithy, 'drive.'

The woman didn't even get a chance to open the back passenger door before Smithy pulled the car up onto the pavement and sped off past the stationary traffic. She screamed and started to run after the car. An answering scream came from the back of the car, the gunman turned around.

'Fuck,' he said, 'there's a kid.'

'Ben, Ben, what the hell's going on?'

Ben stopped trying to calm the hysterical woman down and answered, 'Mel, I just saw the guy in a car.'

'Did you get the registration then?' Mel was wondering what was taking him so long.

'I didn't, but Smithy was the driver.'

'Ok Ben, stay there, I'm coming over.' Mel quickly relayed the info to the station as she hurried across the park.


	2. Chapter 2

_Longer chap this time!_

_Sorry for any inaccuracies or spelling mistakes_

_Seeing as how this a new fic in that I have no certain path it will follow if you have any suggestions or things you want in it I can see if I can put them in!_

_Enjoy _

Smithy was still in a bad mood but was trying to stay calm for the little girl hanging onto his arm. She hadn't said a word since she had screamed for her mum but was instead crying silently getting the side of his t-shirt wet.

They were currently walking up the stairwell in part of the Jasmine Allen estate which was not improving Smithy's mood. The only thing worse he thought, about getting abducted in broad daylight was being a copper and getting abducted in broad daylight then being taken to a place he knew like the back of his hand. He kept thinking about making a run for it, he hadn't let his fitness slip since he had left the army and he knew the walls of the stairwell would offer some cover from the gun, but then he kept remembering the child; he couldn't leave her.

'In here' the gunman gestured towards a door half way along the floor they were on. Smithy belatedly realised he didn't know what floor it was, he had been preoccupied with his thoughts and with trying not to trip over the girl.

Once inside the flat they were manoeuvred into a side room littered with takeaways and dirty clothes, the only furniture in the room was a small table and chair set.

'Look mate,' Smithy thought it was about time he owned up to who he was. He had no idea why they had been abducted. It didn't seem a typical grand theft auto. 'My name is Inspector Smith; I work at Sun Hill police station. I am advising you to let us go and we can say no more about it yeah?'

The yob froze staring at Smithy, 'you're a copper, fuck, fuck this.'

'Look mate' Smithy interrupted.

'Shut up, let me think. Oh God why the fuck does you have to be a copper. Sit down, there.' He gestured towards the dirty, scratched radiator. He searched through the mess of belongings around the room before turning around triumphantly holding a length of cord. He walked over to Smithy, tying his hands in front of him to the radiator piping. The yob looked at the girl then turned and walked out of the room. He obviously didn't see her as a threat.

He could use that later, thought Smithy. The only good thing, he mused, was that he wasn't restrained with his own handcuffs which was a first. Then remembered the situation he and Kerry had gotten into with the Radcliffes; yeah ok that didn't necessarily mean he was better off. He went through in his mind what to do in a hostage situation. He needed to find out the guys name.

Speaking of names he turned to the little girl huddled in the corner. 'Hey seeing as how you've made my t-shirt all wet, you gonna tell me your name?' The girl just looked at him wide eyed.

'Alright, fairs fair, you don't tell me your name, I don't tell you my secret name.' He shifted, trying to comfy.

'Secret name?' It was barely more than a whisper but Smithy smiled, he was making progress.

'Yeah, what all my friends call me. I told the guy in the other room I was called Inspector Smith. You heard that right?' A nod, 'well that's just the name I put on any work I do. My friends call me Smithy, you can call me Smithy if you want.'

She smiled up at him and shifted closer, 'my name's Hannah' she said.

Trying to think of something to do Smithy asked her what she thought the yob's name was.

'Percy,' came her quick reply.

'Percy?'

'Yes, cus Percy is a pig's name and that man is a pig. See,' she pointed at the dirty clothes and takeaways, 'he's dirty and messy.'

Smithy laughed, 'how old are you?'

'Eight in twelve days'

'Twelve days? Quite grown up aren't you!'

'You said you were a police man.'

'Yeah, I am.'

'But you aren't wearing a hat, and you don't have a walky talky.' She frowned at him.

'Ah, you see I was on my way to work. My hat is in a locker at work.'

'Oh.' Silence resumed. Next door they could hear what sounded like a phone conversation. Not long after that the door opened and three figures stepped through.

_Hope you liked it, please review even just to say if you did or didn't like it_

_No offence to pigs meant, I like pigs!_

_If you want the rest of Sun Hill involved in later chapters just say_


	3. Chapter 3

**Car Jacked 3**

_Really, really sorry that I haven't updated in months, my characters and ranks are slightly garbled and for that I am sorry. If you have a problem with it please correct me. I ran out of inspiration and have had a lack of time, any ideas people have will be of great help_

_Hope you like it_

Mickey walked into C.I.D. slightly confused – ok slightly was an exaggeration – completely confused by the garbled message he had heard from Millie. Smithy had stolen a car and kidnapped a kid? That was new, Smithy hadn't done that before.

Up on the board was a picture of a mother and daughter, Janine and Hannah Porter, smiling happily into the camera. There was a picture of Inspector Smith next to with arrows and times plotting the escapades of the morning.

Smithy looked up at the guys who walked into the room; Hannah leaned in towards him as if trying to hide from the men.

The smallest of the three stepped forward and spoke, 'So you's a copper then. You was setting a trap weren't you.'

It wasn't a question.

'No.' Smithy tried to stop the inevitable. But the kick to the stomach still came.

'Right so you were just there, plain clothes, non marked car, getting involved, copper standing on the other side of the road. Just a coincidence yeah?' The guy didn't sound convinced.

'Yeah a coincidence' Smithy's Estuary accent becoming more marked as he got angry. 'You know there can be such things as coincidences. I was on my way to work. I don't tend to do undercover work as I'm the Inspector. You could have just sorted this out by letting us go. The copper you saw would have listened to me, I'm his boss. No-one need known this had happened.'

The third of the yobs, the one that had yet to speak, nodded in agreement. 'Jenson, he's got a point, you coulda let em go.'

'Shut up,' the first yob pushed his mate out of the way stepping closer to Smithy. 'We don't use names you idiot; and he's a copper so I couldn't just let him go could I?'

'What you gonna do now then? Keep us here forever?' Smithy regretted the comment the moment he made it. In answer to his question he got a kick in the face before the three thugs left the room.

Smithy had been beaten up before but the pain wasn't as bad as he remembered; however his pride refused to let him show the pain no matter how much his wrists were being rubbed raw by the cord. He wasn't going to show pain in front of them and he didn't want to scare Hannah more. He tried to ease himself into a more comfortable position without jarring his bruised ribs. He hoped his team would be quick at finding them; after all it couldn't be too hard as the thugs were hardly the brightest of people he had ever encountered.

Hannah was in the middle of describing in minute detail a conversation she and her friend Jessica had had about whether fairies existed when the door opened again. Thug number one, Jenson as his mate had called him, walked over to them carrying a plastic plate and a mug. He put them down and produced a knife. Instantly Smithy tensed up wondering what he was going to do with it.

'Hey hey hey, careful with that.' But Jenson simply cut through the cord and left the room leaving them to enjoy, perhaps too strong a word, their meal.

After Tony had briefed everyone on the situation Mickey had returned to his desk and attempted to work the case and sort out paperwork on others helped by Jo.

'What a time for everyone to get sick hey,' she commented

'Yeah, perfect timing; I can't decide what I'd rather have. A grumpy Smithy cus he's had little sleep the last few days or a missing Smithy who's likely to pull a stupid stunt. You?' He remarked without looking up from the papers he was reading

'Mickey!' Jo glared at him.

'What?' He protested

'You can't say stuff like that. I mean you can hardly talk can you? It's not like you do everything by the book is it.'

'Come on Jo, I'm tired, I'm pissed off and I was just looking forward to the weekend.'

'Mickey,' a voice cried out as the owner burst through the doors. It was Beth. 'We've found the car on CCTV, it drives around town for a bit like they were trying to shake a tail. That or they got lost. Anyway they were headed for the Jasmine Allen estate. Ben's gone down to see if he can find the car cus we couldn't find it on the cameras.'

I'm not surprised, most of them have been done in down there.' Jo grabbed her jacket and followed Beth out the doors.

_Hope you enjoyed this instalment; it's not brilliant I'm afraid. Next chapter should see Smithy being found (but not necessarily rescued.) Please tell me any ideas you have otherwise this may end up being a bit lame _


	4. Chapter 4

**Car Jacked**

_You are probably getting fed up of apologies from me, but my plan to update was flawed because 1) my coursework deleted despite my having saved it hundreds of times, 2) we had more guests at Christmas than I had anticipated (19) 3) I have been ill resulting from being hit in the head and 4) I have exams so a million times sorry _

Mickey was currently in the passenger seat of a squad car as they raced towards the Jasmine Allen estate. The information they had was murky; they didn't know if they had a hostage situation or if Smithy himself was in trouble.

Jo was listening to the chatter over the radio. She was glad Gina had retired after Smithy's last escapade; she knew the bond between them ran deeper than colleagues. She also knew Gina would have flipped if Smithy was indeed involved in another intricate problem; he would probably never have been allowed to leave the station. She looked up and realised they had reached the estate and were pulling over near the car they had been looking for which was now abandoned. She saw Mickey talking to an officer next to the car and hurried over.

'Any luck?' Mickey asked Jo.

'No, 'fraid not,' she paused, 'Mickey, you don't think Smithy took the kid hostage himself do you?'

'Corse not, what did you say that for? He might be a tad annoying, but he'd never to anything like that. He'd never hurt a kid.' Mickey looked indignantly at her

'Yeah sorry, right well, to work.'

'Yeah, work.'

The three youths pulled back the net curtain and looked down, they could see the Police milling around, knocking on doors of the various levels of the towers. One of them – Jenson – was panting, the result of running up so many flights of stairs (as usual the lifts weren't working).

'They're with the car; we need to clear out, now.'

His mate responded in the negative, 'No, they don't know where we are, or what we look like. You didn't stick your face out did ya?'

A breathless, 'No'.

'Good, then we can just answer the door and they won't know any better.'

Millie turned away from Mickey as Jo exited one of the tower blocks. He grinned at her.

'Good news, Ben has positively ID'd the suspect driving the car, on CCTV the picture wasn't good enough to ID him but Ben is positive it's the guy he was chasing earlier. Pete Hughes. Unfortunately he don't live on the estate, he lives up in Leeds.' Mickey knew they were getting somewhere at last.

'Right well, I'll grab some pictures of Mr. Hughes and see if anyone 'round here recognises his face. Doubt it tho' you know how helpful everyone likes to be.'

Smithy yawned and opened his eyes. At least he'd caught up on some sleep. He gently rolled Hannah off of his arm and stretched. He stopped, from the next room came the sound of a heated argument. He hoped it wouldn't lead to another violent encounter, his ribs ached and in hindsight he shouldn't have stretched so vigorously. A faint breeze tickled the back of his neck and he looked up. Above him the window was slightly ajar. He smiled, brilliant a way out.

However, once Smithy had stood up and gazed out of the window he remembered how high up he was. He sighed and went to sit back down again but froze. Movement in the car park below the towers had caught his eye. He peered down at the figures. Wait, they were Police cars and he wasn't so high up after all, only three floors or so. He turned back to the room. There had to be something he could use.

Mickey grabbed Jo's arm. 'Mickey, what the hell are you doing? Get off.' She exclaimed.

'Look, there's a bit of paper in that window, see it? What does it say?'

'Mickey.'

'Yeah, what?'

'No, it says, Mickey.' Jo rolled her eyes.

'Oh, right, so hang on, is that Smithy waving at us and pointing?'

'Looks like it.'

Smithy had managed to fashion a sign using a scrap of paper and a melted crayon, and at last it had attracted attention. Now was the hard part, talking down three floors without the yobs next door hearing, the paper wasn't big enough to write any more.

He pointed at the room next door and then held his finger to his mouth hoping they would understand. Hannah was looking up at him bemused. Then he remembered the window was unlocked and pushed it open so he was leaning out, hopefully still concealed from the people next door. Mickey was gesturing downwards as if he wanted Smithy to climb out onto the balcony – which was accessed from the next room – and from there climb down. In response he manoeuvred Hannah to the window and shook his head hoping he had understood Mickey and that Mickey had understood him. Footsteps sounded and he dropped his sign pulling the window shut and quickly sat down.

Mickey and Jo were briefing CO19 about the situation; the only thing they didn't know was how many other people were in the flat and if they knew Smithy knew about the Police presence. They hoped they weren't going to make a fuss judging from the lack of ransom or demands made. CO19 approached the building.

Jenson shut the door and went back to the other room.

'Tied him back to the radiator, but I don't think they know the cops are outside.'

The three youths settled down in front of the television attempting to act normal in case they had a visit from the local constabulary. Little did they know what was in store for them.

_Hope this sort of made up for the wait. Sorry it's not the best quality. Hope you enjoyed anyway, reviews are welcome _


End file.
